Shun Kodori
|haircolor = Main |haircolorbox = #8B4513 |eyecolor = Sky Blue |eyecolorbox = #00BFFF |furcolor = Main |furcolorbox = #A0522D |furcolor1 = Secondary |furcolorbox1 = #D3D6BB |birthday = July 4th (Cancer) |bloodtype = O |occupation = Student Gamer |aliases = |enemies = Iwao Kodori (Bon festival) |friends = Hiroyuki Nishimura Kouya Aotsuki Tatsuki Midoriya Soutarou Touno Kyouji Takahara Shin Kuroi Kounosuke Kuri Juuichi Mikazuki Torahiko Ooshima |loveinterests =Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Videogames |parents = Ryo Kodori Kodori-San (Unnamed Mother) |others = Gaku Kodori (Second Cousin) Iwao Kodori (Grandfather) Ten Kodori (Member of the Bunke of Kodori Clan)}} Shun Kodori ('''古酉 峻, ''Kodori Shun)' is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He is Gaku Kodori's second cousin. Shun is an extremely cheerful wolf that also includes a touch of childishness. Even though he looks like a child, he is just one year younger than the rest. Story Shun is a 16 year old wolf, even though his appearance makes him look younger. Due to being a childhood friend, like the other characters (excluding Soutarou Touno), he has a strong attachment to Hiroyuki Nishimura. Personality Shun is considered the child of the group as he is naive about many subjects and can be easily fooled. He loves to play videogames, talk with his friends, and is very energetic. Shun has a cheerful and joyful behavior and he is rarely upset. He always manage to find a way to cheer up, sometimes relying on someone else. Something else that is noticeable in Shun's behaviour is his childish and tender side, always helping someone and trying to cheer up that person up. However, he sometimes fails in his own arguments and ends up feeling upset. Within just a few moments, he can become really cheerful again, just like a kid. Morenatsu Profile *'Species:' Wolf *'Gender: '''Male *'Birthday: 'July 4 (Cancer) *'Blood Type: 'O *'Height: '157 cm. (~5'2") *'Weight: '47 Kg. (~ 104 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Video games *'Short Description: 'He is a kind boy with a childish personality and an innocent heart. A master of video games, he had a friendly rivalry with the main character. Even now, he still misses the main character. His tears are his strongest weapon. After five years, he reunites with his upperclassman. He is starting high school after this eventful summer vacation. Appearance Shun wears a loose sky-blue hoodie with white lines around the arms and chest. He also wears khaki shorts and brown sandals. Underneath his clothes he wears white briefs. Shun's hair is silky with a loose strand at the top. His outer fur is brown and his inner fur is a beige color that covers part of his face, chest, arms, tail, genitalia, legs and feet. His eyes are blue. He possesses humanoid genitalia and padded plantigrade feet. Physically, he is weak and fragile. He can be easily dominated by someone or by natural events. He is known to be ''the youngest, the lightiest, and the shortest. Trivia *Shun was originally created by Sippo Abasiri, an early member of the Morenatsu Project. The copyright on Shun's character design has been released into the public domain. *In a secret scene in the first demo, Shun and Kouya Aotsuki have a sex scene. Despite it being in the demo, it wasn't canon. *Shun is the only character to possess an animated sprite. *Shun's design is based on a Shota model. *It is implied that he has a close relationship with Kouya. *Shun has the largest amount of relatives in the game. *The loose strand of hair seems to show some emotion as it looks dizzy when Shun is dizzy. **The loose strand is actually called ahoge’「あほげ」, a strand of hair to identify carefree characters, this has been used on many anime and game characters, such as Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Arcana Heart's Heart Aino, a few Hetalia characters and all Dangan Ronpa protagonists. (Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata, Kaede Akamatsu, and Shuichi Saihara.) *Shun isn't the youngest character. The youngest is Soutarou, because Shun is 16 and Soutarou is only 15. *In the beta, it is stated that Shun is 16 years old. *He's the character with the biggest amount of emotions, 23. * During the full moon Shun begins behaving strangely with a constant blush an erratic behavior. It's possible Gaku got him drunk to aid in his romance with Hiroyuki or that this behavior is common among wolf beastmen, since wolves are known to have different behaviors during a full moon. Category:Wolf Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Main Character Category:Game Character Category:Cancer Category:Characters born in July Category:Kodori Family